warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sign of the Moon/Chapter 2
Chapter description :Lionblaze follows Dovepaw after Icecloud had fallen into a tunnel that collapsed under her weight. He remembers his sister, Hollyleaf, and when he tried to remove the rocks and dirt, closing off the tunnel from the ThunderClan entrance. Spiderleg comes running over, jolting Lionblaze back to where he is. Spiderleg moves past Dovepaw and sees Icecloud in the hole. Lionblaze realizes that Icecloud has fallen into the same tunnel Hollyleaf had, and he rushes down the slope to the edge of the hole. Icecloud sees them looking down at her and she tells them to get her out from the tunnel. Lionblaze asks her if she is hurt, and she tells him that her shoulder hurts. Spiderleg is sent to go get help, and Lionblaze promises Icecloud she will be out soon. :Dovepaw tries to make the hole bigger, to let more light in. However, when she starts digging, she sprays Icecloud with dirt, making her wail in fear. Cloudtail, Birchfall and Foxleap come back with Spiderleg. Foxleap rushes to the hole, telling her they'd get her out soon. They decide to use an ivy tendril to pull her out with. She tries to hold the tendril in her teeth, but she is too heavy to pull up, so she lets go. Jayfeather and Blossomfall come racing over, explaining what they'd heard when Spiderleg told the Clan. :Foxleap offers to go down the hole to get her, but gets all worked up and is afraid there will be WindClan warriors down in the tunnel. Cloudtail rolls his eyes, and says in a sarcastic tone that WindClan would wait down in the tunnels for a ThunderClan warrior to fall down. Dovepaw offers to go down, and points out that she is the lightest. They agree she should go, even though Foxleap protests about her only being an apprentice. She goes down the hole, and wraps the ivy tendril around Icecloud, who is hauled up and out of the hole. Foxleap guides her back to the camp, telling her when they got there Jayfeather would take a look at her. Birchfall and Spiderleg haul Dovepaw out of the hole. She thanks them, saying it was horrible in the tunnels. They all decide they must put something on or around it so that no other cat falls in. As Dovepaw and Lionblaze walk back, she realizes she forgot her assessment, and wails that she knew she blew it. :As they reach the camp, Ivypaw comes bursting out asking what happened and what the matter with Icecloud was. Dovepaw explains that she fell down a hole, launching into the story. Hazeltail comes up to listen, along with Cinderheart and Millie. Brightheart, Bumblestripe, Molekit, Cherrykit and Poppyfrost crowd at the back. Mousewhisker, Berrynose and Whitewing join the group too. Bumblestripe interrupts saying that he had heard that Icecloud had fallen into an underground river, and that Dovepaw had fallen in after her. Whitewing argues that Birchfall had told her she fell into a hole. Lionblaze pads up and says Dovepaw didn't fall in, but climbed in to save Icecloud. Bumblestripe gives her an admiring glance, and tells her she was brave. Berrynose gasps that her back might be broken like Briarlight's, but Brightheart emphasizes how she was walking into the den. Bumblestripe tells her it was tough she didn't get to finish her assessment. Ivypaw is asked by Dovepaw how she did, and she tells Dovepaw she and Hazeltail caught two mice. Lionblaze tells Dovepaw not to worry, because Firestar knows how important she is to the Clan. :Some time after this, Firestar calls a Clan meeting. He tells the Clan that Icecloud will need rest, but will be on her paws in a quarter moon. Some cats cheer Jayfeather's name. He tells the Clan he would go and check out the hole for himself later. He tells Dustpelt and Brackenfur to make a barrier around the hole by sunset because they were the best at building. Poppyfrost tells her kits not to go near the hole. Molekit tells her they can't even go out of the hollow, so they couldn't anyways. He tells the Clan there was another reason he called the Clan meeting. Cinderheart tells Firestar that Ivypaw works hard. She mentions that Ivypaw's battle training is particularly exceptional, although her hunting could use some work. Millie agrees, and she says that in her opinion, ThunderClan would be lucky to have her as a warrior. :Firestar then asks about Dovepaw. Lionblaze says Dovepaw is the best apprentice any cat could hope for, elaborating on how she works hard and learns fast. He explains how Dovepaw's assessment had begun with her looking for a squirrel and subsequently found one, but it noticed she was there and fled. Spiderleg interjects saying she could have been faster, but once it got into the branches, she couldn't have gotten it. Firestar then asks about the team hunting. Lionblaze tells him Dovepaw organized herself with Icecloud well, and she had positioned Icecloud in the undergrowth, hiding her white pelt from sight, and started to drive a blackbird towards her. She must have heard something and left the bird, running through the thicket to find Icecloud. She didn't catch anything, but she did help a Clanmate in need. Just as Firestar is about to make Ivypaw a warrior, and not Dovepaw, Spiderleg again, interjects and tells him about her saving Icecloud when she had no idea what kind of danger she was to face, and says ThunderClan would be lucky to have her as a warrior. :Dovepaw and Ivypaw are made warriors. Dovepaw is named Dovewing, and Ivypaw is named Ivypool. Although they become warriors, they must sleep in the apprentices' den due to a lack of room in the warriors den. Characters Major *Lionblaze *Spiderleg *Icecloud *Ivypaw }} Minor *Cloudtail *Birchfall *Blossomfall *Hazeltail *Millie *Brightheart *Bumblestripe *Molekit *Cherrykit *Poppyfrost *Mousewhisker *Berrynose *Whitewing *Firestar *Dustpelt *Brackenfur *Cinderheart }} Important events Ceremonies Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Sign of the Moon Category:Omen of the Stars arc